Accidentally In Love
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Sai y Gaara están enamorados de Naruto... ¿Quién se lograra quedar con el pequeño rubio? ¿Qué pasara cuando el sexy Sasuke aparesca? Categoría: Humor, Romántico, Incesto. Parejas: GaaNaru vs NaruSai vs SasuNaru y próximamente... ?
1. Soy un estúpido ¿Y qué?

_Capítulo 1_

_**Soy un estúpido ¿Y qué? **_

**[Sai Pov]  
**

Los primeros rayos del sol entran por la ventana perturbando mi sueño que a duras penas logré conseguir. Maldición... Es el comienzo de un nuevo día. Salgo de entre las cobijas y estiro mi cuerpo aún sentado en mi cama. Se puede escuchar el sonido de mis huesos al tronar. Largo un bostezo y me pregunto qué pasaría si decidiera quedarme en cama hoy y no ir a la escuela. Después de todo, es una simple y tediosa rutina de ir a lastimar tu trasero sentándose en un viejo pupitre y poner atención a todas las tonterías que los maestros dicen. Vaya... Como me gustaría no tener que ir a la escuela y pasar todo el día en casa haciendo mis dibujos... Pero no. Aunque menos lo quiera, siempre termino por levantarme e ir a la escuela, y no porque mi abuelo _Danzō_ me lo pida, ¡No! Hay más bien otra razón... Una razón amarilla. 

Algunos creerán que es estúpido ir a la escuela tan solo por ver a alguien, yo también lo creo, así que si me llaman estúpido no me importa, yo concuerdo plenamente con eso. Y es que nunca pensé que yo llegara a cometer una idiotez como tal en mi rutina, y menos hacia una persona como él. Oh ¿Qué a quien me refiero? Bien supongo que tendré que describirlo o algo así, pero eso nos quitaría mucho tiempo ¿No? Así que solo diré su nombre: El estúpido y fastidioso Naruto Uzumaki.

Es raro, Naruto ha sido mi amigo, de hecho el primero y el mejor por mucho tiempo. Sé que es un completo idiota, y que él y yo quizá no seamos compatibles, pero es mi maldito corazón el que no entiende... ¡Demonios! Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo desde el momento que lo conocí... Cursi ¿No?

Mas cursi es que el simple hecho de que verlo todos los días en clase hace que me sienta bien. Tener que soportar la rutina a su lado de alguna manera es más divertido que tener que hacerlo solo. Así que si es por él, no me importa en lo absoluto tener que despertarme temprano todas las mañanas. 

Y con la imagen de mi querido rubio cubriendo todos los hemisferios de mi cabeza, me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha. 

El agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo pálido de una manera tan relájate que bien podría quedarme dormido allí. Pero no... Tengo que ir a la escuela... Tengo que ver a Naruto. 

Con el uniforme puesto ya, bajo las escaleras y rechazo el desayuno que mi abuelo _Danzō_ tiene servido para mí.

— ¿No vas a comer?— pregunta mientras me mira seguirme de largo y abrir la puerta de la entrada.

—No, voy a desayunar con Naruto— digo sin siquiera mirar a mi abuelo a los ojos. Pero eso es descortés, y leí en un libro que eso afecta tus relaciones con los demás —. Pero, gracias— le lanzo una de mis típicas sonrisas falsas y salgo de casa. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

El viento está fuerte, pero no me importa y acelero el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a la escuela. Corro, corro y no paro de correr hasta que comienzo a ver chicos con el mismo uniforme que yo... ¿Será que ellos también van a la escuela? ... ¡Cielos, Sai! No seas tonto, el obvio que así es.

— ¡Buenos días, Sai-kun!— Oh, cielos, es esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahh, Ino. 

—¡Domo!— respondo para no ser descortés y acelero el paso.

Mierda, estoy cansado. Pero ya veo el edificio a unos metros de mí... Pff, al fin llegué.

Subo las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de mi salón de clases. Supongo que es muy temprano todavía. No hay nadie en los pasillos. 

Entonces ahora no tengo porque apresurarme, así que camino lentamente, con obvia flojera, claro está... ¡Demonios! Debí recordar que Naruto siempre es el último en llegar. Yo que me despierto temprano para verlo, ¿Y él que hace? Llega tarde. Enserio que soy un idiota. 

Hay una subida al otro lado del pasillo, y alguien viene por ahí. ¿Es posible que sea Naruto? Si es así entonces todo habría valido la pena. Agudizo mi mirada y trato de ver quien es quien sube por las escaleras. Oigo sus pasos, se escuchan cada vez más cercanos. Espero... Espero ahí parado como tonto. Y sus cabellos se dejan ver... Oh, mierda no él... ¡Mierda! ¡Que no sea ese pelirrojo! 

Frunzo el ceño al verlo a **él** al otro lado del pasillo. Vaya... Como detesto a ese chico. Siempre con su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos turquesa que no parecer ver nada. ¿Enserio tenía que encontrarme con él? Y lo peor es que estamos en el mismo salón. 

Empiezo a caminar hacia el salón. No me importa que él me vea. ¿Por qué debería? Él también empieza a caminar. Y fijamos ambas miradas entre nosotros.

Yo no odio, casi la mayoría de las personas son indiferentes para mí -claro, a excepción de Naruto- pero este chico en verdad no me agrada. Y vaya, si conocieran mi razón creerán que soy más estúpido de lo que ya era. 

Soy celoso.

He visto como él mira a Naruto, puedo ver en sus ojos el deseo que tiene de poseer a **mi** Naruto. Es su amigo, es lo único que sé, uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero no me agrada. Me siento celoso cuando Naruto me deja para irse con él, y sé que ese pelirrojo lo sabe, sabe lo que yo siento por Naruto y como me siento cuando me deja por irse con él. 

Nunca he tenido una verdadera conversación con ese chico. Sólo sé su nombre... 

—Domo, Gaara-kun— digo con una sonrisa bastante falsa al tenerlo a un paso de mí. Es pura hipocresía. 

Él me mira atentamente, como tratando de estudiarme... ¿¡Qué rayos me mira!? De pronto noto que todo el pasillo está lleno. Tanto chicos como chicas estancados como perros hambrientos en las puertas de los salones, haciendo un minúsculo esfuerzo por entrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo contacto visual con Gaara? 

—Shi... ¡Shikamaru! Pásame la tarea de ayer— escucho detrás de mí. 

— No la hice, Naruto, ya deja de joder— dice Shikamaru con una flojera contagiante. 

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso nadie hizo la tarea?!— escucho nuevamente esa voz risueña que me pone los pelos de punta. 

—Ahh, Sai, ¡Sai!— mi rubio se acerca a mí y me toma de los hombros agitándome rápidamente —. Sai, tú si tienes la tarea ¿verdad? 

¡Mierda! ¡La tarea! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Niego con la cabeza y él me mira desilusionadamente. Y entonces se voltea hacia ese pelirrojo. 

— ¡Gaa-chan!— lo agita de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo —Gaa-chan, tú si tienes la tarea ¿cierto? 

Frunzo el ceño y me muerdo la lengua con enojo. Y para mi mala suerte el pelirrojo asintió. Naruto le da un fuerte abrazo y repite "Gracias" como un niño pequeño. 

Centro una mirada asesina en Gaara. Él me corresponde. Nos vemos fijamente como si quisiéramos comernos con los ojos. Como lo detesto... ¿Cómo se atreve a robarme a mi Naruto? Sé que yo soy un estúpido, pero él lo es más. No sabe con quién se mete. 

—Ne, Gaa-chan, Sai-kun— habla Naruto al notar nuestras miradas —. ¿Hay algún problema aquí? 

Yo sonrió y niego con la cabeza —. No, todo está bien, ¿Verdad, Gaara? 

—Sí... todo...está bien— contesta el pelirrojo con sus ojos turquesa aún fijos en mí. 

—Pues bien, entonces entren idiotas, que están estorbando el paso...— dice Naruto empujándonos a ambos a entrar en el salón. 

Sí, todo está bien, como no (nótese el sarcasmo) No dejaré que Gaara eche a perder todo lo que he logrado con Naruto. Lucharé por mi rubio aunque me cueste la vida (no es literal) y juro que ganaré. 

Vaya, esa actitud no es muy propia de mí. Creo que es cierto. A veces el amor te hace actuar como un estúpido. Pero si eso es lo que Gaara quiere, eso es lo que tendrá. 

Este será un día largo... 


	2. No me aguanta ni la mirada…!

_Capítulo 2_

_**No me aguanta ni la mirada…! **_

**[Gaara Pov]**

Es gracioso. Los labios escondidos bajo la máscara de Kakashi-sensei parecen moverse, pero me da tanta flojera esforzarme para escuchar qué demonios dice. Y no es mi culpa. Si de por sí sus clases ya son un imán para el aburrimiento, imaginen a alguien como yo tratando de prestar atención. Imposible... 

De pronto se voltea y comienza a escribir algo en el pizarrón. La mano que sostenía mi mentón pierde fuerza y aplica la ley de la gravedad sobre mi cabeza. Mis cachetes azotan contra el pupitre, y yo no trato de levantar la cabeza. No quiero, así que acomodo mis brazos de manera que queden como algún tipo de almohada. Así es mejor. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre ellos como si me fuera a dormir. Pero enserio. ¿Quién podría dormir teniendo a una belleza como Naruto a lado? 

Un momento... ¿Desde cuándo yo digo ese tipo de cosas? Siempre he creído que eso es estúpido e infantil. Es decir... ¿Quedarme embobado viéndolo a él? ¿Acaso me estoy convirtiendo en algún tipo de acosador o algo así? 

Bien, creo que debo ser honesto para variar. 

Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue el primer chico que me habló cuando me mudé a Konoha y desde entonces siempre estamos juntos. Bueno... Casi siempre. 

Yo nunca he amado, y no sentía la necesidad por hacerlo. De pequeño veía el sufrimiento de las personas tras tener alguna decepción amorosa. Lloraban todo el día, y de noche se escondían en su habitación a ver Doramas tristes devorando un bote completo de helado de fresa. Y yo no necesitaba eso. Iba a terminar como un obeso llorón con las venas cortadas... 

Pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizá fue el destino, o el cosmos, o ese niñito en pañales... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si, el tal Cupido quien logró flecharme... ¡No! No fue eso. Más bien mi estúpido corazón quien me obligó a caer rendido a los pies de alguien como él. 

Y sí. Lo correcto sería decir que lo amo. ¿Qué más puede ser? Si en mi mente sólo hay espacio para él, ni siquiera para prestar atención en clase, ni para mis hermanos, ni para mi familia... Sólo para él. 

_"Ring Ring"  
_

¡Mierda! Ese maldito sonido de la campana dejo zumbando mis oídos... Bien, por lo menos el aburrimiento terminó. Ahora Kakashi-sensei podrá irse a terminar de leer el Icha-Icha Paradise. 

—Esto... Pueden salir— dice Kakashi. Vaya, tiene un gran don para decir lo obvio. Y ¡Ja! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Miren como se va corriendo con su ridículo libro en manos! 

De pronto una mano toma mi brazo y me jala rápidamente fuera del salón de clases. No tuve tiempo para ver quién era cuando me sacó. Pero ya afuera centro mi vista en él y las mariposas se meten a mi estómago. Es Naruto, mi lindo Naruto. 

— ¿Qué quieres comer, Gaa-chan?— pregunta mi rubio mientras revisa el menú de la cafetería. Me está preguntando qué es lo que quiero y aún no suelta mi mano... ¿Debería ponerme nervioso? 

—Amm, una hamburguesa con queso— muestro una leve sonrisa y él me regresa una de oreja a oreja. 

—Está bien, ve a apartar una mesa, yo voy a pedir la comida— Yo asiento y me dirijo a donde están las mesas. Hay muchas, pero también hay muchos idiotas estorbando. Así que tooodas están ocupadas. Oh, hay una vacía hasta el fondo. Debo apresurarme antes de que me la ganen. 

Alguien toma nuevamente mi brazo antes de que llegue a la mesa. 

—Hola, Gaa-chan— Volteó y... Oh, mierda, ¿Ese chico otra vez? No es que lo odie, pero como me jode la vida. 

— ¿Qué quieres, Lee?— pregunto tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible (claro, como si se pudiera) 

—Lo mismo de siempre... 

Oh, no, ya va a empezar con... 

— ¡Quiero un beso tuyo! 

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? Este tipo está loco... 

—No seas idiota— trato de soltarme de su agarre para ir a la mesa vacía. Pero ¡Rayos! Este chico es persistente. 

— ¡Pero, Gaa-chan!— ruega como niño pequeño... ¡Qué odioso! 

— ¡Ya te dije que no!— frunzo el ceño y aparto su mano de mi brazo —. Déjame en paz. Tengo que ir con Naruto. 

Me alejo de él rápidamente. Espero que eso haya sido suficiente para dejarle en claro que a mí me gusta Naruto.

Llego a la mesa y por suerte sigue vacía. Me siento y apoyo mi mentón sobre mis brazos librando un largo suspiro. 

La verdad no entiendo que es lo que se trae Lee conmigo. Es decir, yo no soy nada del otro mundo para que él se enamorara de mí -o al menos eso creo yo- Desde que me vio siempre ha querido besarme. Y ¡Mierda! ¡Yo no quiero! Si decía que yo era un acosador por mirar a Naruto con la baba cayendo, entonces Lee me robaría definitivamente el primer lugar. 

Pero... ¿Qué demonios hago pensando en Lee? Ahí viene Naruto, y es todo lo que me importa. 

Es lindo verlo comer rámen. Doy otra mordida a mi hamburguesa y aun así no le quito los ojos de encima a mi rubio. Se ve tan lindo... 

— ¡El rámen con extra carne de puerco es lo mejor!— dice mientras se mete más y más fideos a la boca. Trato de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente. 

Todo es tan perfecto estando con Naruto... Sólo él y yo... Solos. 

— ¡Ahh! ¡Sai!, ¡Sai! ¡Por aquí!— grita Naruto tragándose lo que le quedaba de rámen en la boca. Yo volteo hacia donde grita y miro a ese chico... Sai. 

No había lugar alado de Naruto, y él termina sentándose junto a mí. ¡Genial! (Nótese el sarcasmo) 

—Domo, Gaara-kun— Sonríe, pero yo sé que esas sonrisas son falsas, sé que me odia. Y claro, a mí tampoco se me hace el chico maravilla. 

Ese pelinegro es... No sé cómo describirlo, ni siquiera se nada de él. Sólo conozco su nombre. Sai. Pero ha sido, además de Lee, la única persona que he llegado a detestar completamente. Y no es porque sea un acosador como Lee... ¡Dios, no! Es más bien, lo molesto que me siento cuando está con Naruto. La manera en la que me mira cuando yo estoy con él. Estoy seguro de que a ese chico le gusta mi Naruto, pero ¡Ja! ¿Enserio cree que me lo puede quitar? Ni siquiera puede aguantarme la mirada... 

Me pregunto sí... ¿Esto es a lo que llaman celos? Está bien, no creo que deba sentirme celoso, después de todo Naruto siempre está conmigo. 

Pero aun así detesto a ese chico... 

—Hola, Sai— digo tratando de sonreírle. Es pura hipocresía. 

Y nuestras miradas se intensifican. Negro con turquesa. Siento como me quiere comer con la mirada. Su rostro inexpresivo trata de mostrase furioso ante mí. Pero yo no me quedo atrás. Mi mirada penetra en las pupilas de él logrando que apriete un poco los dientes. Ya lo tengo, sabía que no me podía aguantar la mirada. 

— ¡Ya me harté!— la voz de mi rubio corta las miradas de ambos y volteamos a ver a Naruto. 

— ¿Qué rayos pasa entre ustedes dos? 

¿Qué pasa entre nosotros dos? ¿A qué se refiere? 

— ¿A qué te refieres, Naruto-kun?— dice Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esas sonrisas que le dedica a Naruto... Esa es una sonrisa de verdad. 

— ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?— mi rubio frunce el ceño ante los dos — Siempre han actuado así de raros, pero hoy ya me hartaron... ¿Cuál es el problema? 

¿Debería decirle que ambos estamos enamorados de él?


	3. ¡Oye tú! Me gustas

°°Hola! Bueno bueno, apenas estoy aprendiendo cómo usar esto xD, asi que estas son mis primeras notas, Sólo quería agradecer x los reviews que me han dejado, en verdad me hicieron muy feliz ! y bueno, aquí paso a dejar el tercer capítulo de este intento de fic :D Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo jejeje…

**N/A**: Si encuentran este fic en "Amor Yaoi" no es un plagio, soy la misma autora, sólo que haya va un poco más adelantado; D,

Eso es todo, Disfruten la lectura XD°°

**XxX**

_Capítulo 3_

_**¡Oye tú! Me gustas (**__**｡**__**-_-**__**｡**__**)**_

**[Naruto Pov]  
**

¿Se van a quedar mirándome así todo el día? ¿El gato les comió la lengua o que? Bien, ¡Me rindo! Es obvio que no me dirán nada, pero no importa. Si algo pasa, algún día me tendré que enterar (supongo)

—Ya... Olvídenlo— digo poniendo toda mi atención en el tazón de rámen de nuevo ¡Es delicioso! ¡De veras...!

Gaa-chan le da otra mordida a su hamburguesa y Sai se encoge de hombros y le da un sorbo a su jugo de manzana. ¡De nuevo vuelven a actuar como si no pasara nada! Eso siempre es tan propio de ellos... La verdad no sé porque son mis mejores amigos.

¡Pero lo son! Ellos son lo más cercano que he tenido a un hermano. Aún con lo raros que sean ¡Los quiero!

Terminamos el almuerzo y el resto del día siguió normal. Sai estuvo dibujando en todas las clases y Gaa-chan no quitó ese rostro inexpresivo ni hasta cuando Kiba le bajó los pantalones a Kakashi-sensei. ¡Ahí hasta Shino se carcajeó!

Y bien, todas las clases ya terminaron y ahora... ¡El mejor momento del día! ¡Hora de regresar a casa!

En el camino de regreso, Sai y Gaara caminan junto a mí. Yo en medio de ambos, como siempre.

Quizá esté equivocado, pero sé que algo pasa entre ellos dos. Los conozco bien. Ellos normalmente ignoran a toda persona que no les agrade y ¡Por eso sé que algo pasa! Tienen constantes batallas visuales con las miradas inexpresivas, pero intensas. Y se la pasan así por lo que creo que son años. Ellos no son así. No me pueden engañar.

Giro mi mirada a la derecha y miro a Sai caminando distante. Vaya, ese chico en enserio extraño. Pero me agrada. De alguna manera es tan... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Ingenuo?... Sí, ingenuo. Siempre pide permiso para entrar en los corazones de los demás cuando ya lo tiene. ¡Y se basa en libros de auto ayuda para hacerlo! Raro, ¿No? Pero para ser sincero es divertido pasar tiempo junto a él. Aunque no tengamos mucho en común, en verdad ha llegado en convertirse en uno de mis... Mejores amigos.

—Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun— Sai se despide mí e ignora a Gaara (¡Cómo no me lo esperaba!) Yo le lanzo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le muevo la mano para despedirme.

Él entra a su casa y ahora solo quedamos yo y... Gaara.

Seguimos el camino y fijo mi mirada en el pelirrojo. Está tan distante también... Como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Recuerdo que yo había sido el primer chico en hablarle. Todos decían que era él era muy raro y de alguna manera escalofriante, pero a mí no me importaba. Al principio siempre me ignoraba cada vez que le decía algo, pero ¡Dios, soy persistente! Y no tuvo más remedio que responderme. Y así, de la manera más extraña el pequeño Sabaku No Gaara se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Y sí, quiero a Sai. Pero Gaara es completamente diferente (¿Pueden creerlo?) Cuando estoy con él me siento seguro de decir lo que pienso -aunque sea una estupidez- porque Gaara nunca me juzga y siempre está ahí para apoyarme o darme buenos consejos. Todos dicen que él es extraño y "anormal", y puede que tengan razón. Una persona como Gaara sólo la encuentras una vez en la vida.

Y es que hay tantas facetas que el mundo no conoce de Gaara. Por ejemplo, sé que él es duro y frío con la mayoría de las personas, pero hay momentos en los que él se muestra tan... Sensible. Y puede llegar a abrir su corazón mostrando sentimientos que nunca creerían que una persona como él tuviera. Gaara es como una granada. Sí, la frutita esa. Amarga al masticar y dulce al tragar. Una gran mezcla de sabores ¿No creen? Y bueno, quizá el hecho de que esa fruta también es roja, como Gaara.

Y por las tantas cosas que casi nadie conoce de mi Granadita, puedo decir que él se ha convertido plenamente en mi mejor amigo; mi hermano.

—Nos vemos mañana, Granadita— se sonrío y suelto una risita quisquillosa.

— ¿Eh?— Sí, lo sé. Nunca antes le había dicho _"Granadita" _

—Nada, Granadita. ¡Nos vemos!— me despido y me alejo de él corriendo hasta mí casa. Ja, es gracioso ¿Por qué corro? Si mi casa está a sólo pasos de la de él.

Gaara muestra una pequeña sonrisa y entra a su casa. Yo por mi parte suspiro y hago lo mismo.

Un día pesado... Dattebayo...

Subo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me tiro sobre la cama. Me acurruco y trato de dormir un poco.

Pasan los segundos y la baba se me empieza a caer de la boca...

Sigue pasando el tiempo... Todo está tan tranquilo... Todo está tan... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya es la hora!

Me paro bruscamente de la cama y corro hacia la ventana. ¿¡Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado!? Espero que él aún no haya pasado.

Espero... Espero... Sólo un poco más y ¡Ahí está!. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente. Mis labios se curvean formando una gran sonrisa. Es tan atractivo.

¿Qué quién es? Oh, cierto, no lo había mencionado antes. Él es simplemente el chico más perfecto del mundo (¡no me digan que soné como Sakura!) Es alto, pelo negro y facciones perfectas. Ojos del color de la noche y piel más o menos morena. Es tan atractivo.

Él siempre pasa por mi casa de regreso de la escuela, junto con su hermano mayor. No está en mi salón (desafortunadamente) Así que sólo conozco su nombre. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

La verdad no sé cómo es que pude enamorarme de él sin siquiera conocerlo. ¿Amor a primera vista? Cielos, nunca he creído en esas estupideces, pero puede que sea posible.

De pronto, Sasuke gira la mirada hacia mi ventana. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Me vio! Mil y un colores se me suben a la cabeza y entonces me escondo. ¡Pero qué vergonzoso! ¡Ahora el creerá que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo!

Con temor, me acerco a la ventana nuevamente y asomo una parte de mi cabeza dejando que mis ojos azules miren alrededor.

Se fue. Lo puedo ver a lo lejos caminando junto con su hermano. Él vive en la mansión Uchiha al final de la calle. Es un lugar enorme ¡No sé como no se puede perder en esa casa! Pero bueno. Creo que su padre de fundador de las empresas Sharingan, una de las más poderosa en todo el país.

Pero ¿Qué más da? A mí lo único que me importa de los Uchiha es su lindo y misterioso hijo.

Nadie sabe que me gusta Sasuke, ni siquiera Gaara y Sai. Y creo que ya es hora de decirles. Sé que se sentirán felices por mí. ¿O no?

•_•

¡Qué flojera! No dormí casi nada anoche por estar pegado en la tele viendo cinco capítulos seguidos de Death Note. Ojalá "L" demuestre de una vez por todas que Light es Kira... ¡Cielos! ¡Es más que obvio!

—Naruto, ya son las ocho y media, ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?— grita mi madre. Uff ¡Que se aguante! Aún quiero dormir cinco minutos más...

No paso más de cuarenta segundos y me quitaron las cobijas de encima. ¡Que frío! Volteo dispuesto a reclamar y me encuentro con la imagen más aterradora que haya visto. Mi madre me mira diabólicamente y me amenaza de una manera en la que no se pueden imaginar. ¡Da más miedo que Eso el payaso!

Presa de pánico, me levanto rápidamente y salgo de casa lo antes posible.

Bien, de todas maneras tenía que ir a la escuela. Anoche les dije a la Granadita y a Sai que me esperaran en el patio trasero de la escuela durante la clase de Yamato-sensei. Tengo un enorme favor que pedirle a esos dos.

**XxX**

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capi xD


	4. ¡Oye, Gaara! Tenemos un problema ( ヘ ）

_°°Holaa! De nuevo yo y mi fic jaja, espero que les guste ;D_

_A leer!°°_

….:::::::….

_Capítulo 4_

_**¡Oye, Gaara! Tenemos un problema **__┐ (__￣ヘ￣）┌_

**[Sai Pov]**

Ahora sí me aseguré de llegar más tarde a la escuela. Primero porque Naruto siempre es el último en llegar. Y segundo porque por nada del mundo quiero volver a encontrarme con Gaara a solas en medio del pasillo.

Subo las escaleras desganadamente y llego hasta mi salón de clases. Ya no hay nadie en el pasillo... ¡Mierda! Creo que dormí de más. Suspiro, me acomodo la mochila y toco la puerta. 

— ¿Umm? Adelante...— se escucha la "entusiasta" voz de Kakashi-sensei. Y sí, lo dije con sarcasmo. Abro la puerta y entro con flojera. 

Para mi mala suerte, Naruto ya está ahí. No lo entiendo. Cuando me tomo la molestia de llegar temprano él siempre es el último en llegar... Y cuando mando a la mierda todo y me quedo dormido a él se le ocurre ser puntual... ¡Estúpida suerte! Siempre con sus idioteces... 

Llego a mi asiento y dejo mi mochila a un lado de mí. 

— ¡Hola, Sai!— Mi rubio me saluda en un grito casi silencioso. ¡Es tan adorable! Le sonrió suavemente, una sonrisa sincera, claro está. 

Me siento y saco mi cuaderno de dibujos. Sé que no está bien no prestar atención en clases pero... ¡Al diablo! Tengo a la persona más linda frente a mí y sin duda tengo que plasmar su imagen en mi cuaderno. 

Naruto se sienta delante de mí, así que solamente puedo ver sus preciosos cabellos dorados y brillantes, pero no importa, ya tengo su perfecto rostro grabado en mi mente. Así que podré comenzar a dibujar mi gran obra de arte. 

¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra! 

— ¡Oye, Sai!— Antes de terminar los últimos detalles del dibujo, la voz de Kakashi-sensei me distrae y giro la mirada para ver a mi peliplateado profesor a un lado de mí —. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase? 

¡Es injusto! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para decir "No" y Kakashi-sensei ya me arrebató mi cuaderno. ¿Ahora qué hago? 

Toda la clase tiene sus ojos puestos en mí. El flojo de Shikamaru, el gordito de Chouji, la rubia obsesiva de Ino y hasta el raro de Gaara. Pero eso no me importaría en lo absoluto se no ser porque Naruto se también unió a la bola de mirones y está esperando con ansias a que Kakashi muestre mi dibujo. 

¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? Si mi rubio llega a ver el dibujo ¿Cómo demonios lo voy a explicar? 

Mi corazón late a mil por hora. ¡Trágame tierra! 

Kakashi-sensei se la pasa años viendo mi dibujo y al final suelta una risita, cierra el cuaderno y me lanza una mirada traviesa. Pff ¡De la que me salve! 

—Suerte, Sai— dice pícaramente y me extiende la mano con el cuaderno para que yo lo agarre. 

¡Mierda! Es la primera vez que me sonrojo enfrente de toda la clase ¡Que vergonzoso! Mi rostro seguramente está más rojo que un tomatito. Tomo el cuaderno, lo guardo en mi mochila y me encojo de hombros. 

Todos vuelven a pegar su atención en los libros y yo sólo libro un gran suspiro... ¡Eso me pasa por no prestar atención en clase! 

—Oye, Sai— susurra mi rubio mirándome discretamente desde su asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa?— digo mientras los latidos de mi corazón regresan al ritmo normal. 

— ¿Qué es lo que estabas dibujando en tu cuaderno? 

—E... Etto...— ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué le digo ahora!? Tengo que inventar algo ingenioso... —. Era... Era un dibujo de... De... Sakura-chan. 

¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Sakura!? ¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor? 

—Jeje... Con que Sakura ¿ehh?— sonríe pícaramente al igual que Kakashi. Yo trato de sonreír ocultando lo estúpido que me siento por decir una babosada como esa. 

—Sai, recuérdalo. En el patio trasero en la hora de Yamato-sensei— me dice mi rubio rápidamente antes de volver a pegar las narices en su libro. 

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Ayer en la noche me marcó a mi casa y me dijo que me esperaba atrás de la escuela. Y bien, casi no pude dormir pensando en lo que fuera que Naruto tuviera que decirme ahí. No quiero ilusionarme, pero... ¿Podrá ser?... ¿Será posible que Naruto se me pueda declarar? 

Pienso lo mejor, pero aún no debo sacar conclusiones. Así que lo mejor será esperar. 

La clase se Yamato-sensei es después de la hora del almuerzo. Y es justo ahora. Miro mi reloj de mano y me doy cuenta que sólo faltan cinco minutos para la hora del encuentro... ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Me meto a boca el Onigiri completo que acabo de comprar y me lo trago sin pensarlo dos veces. Gracias a dios no me atraganté. 

Tomo mi mochila y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el patio trasero de la escuela. 

¡Esto es cansado! _"Nota mental: Debo hacer más ejercicio. Tal vez comprarme un perro y correr por las mañanas en el parque con él no sería mala idea"  
_

Antes de llegar dejo de correr. Saco de mi mochila un Redbull y refresco mi garganta. ¡Sí que tenía sed! Tiro la botella a quien sabe dónde y camino tranquilamente hasta llegar. 

El patio trasero está justo atrás del laboratorio de medicina. Donde Kabuto y Shizune-sensei se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo "trabajando" como ellos dicen. Y sí que Kabuto sabe hacer buenos trabajos entre las piernas. (No lo digo por experiencia propia jeje) 

Llego al lugar indicado. Es muy agradable para sólo ser un simple patio de preparatoria. Tiene árboles y flores bien cuidadas, también hay columpios y una cancha para jugar futbol o lo que sea. Éste lugar más bien parece un parque infantil. 

Busco a mi pequeño rubio alrededor. Oh, ¡Soy un idiota!, debí saberlo. Naruto siempre es el último en llegar ¡Siempre! 

Suspiro y resignado me dispongo a esperarlo en uno de los columpios, pero justo cuando alzo la mirada, me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo en ese parque. 

¿Y tenía que ser justamente Gaara? ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? Bien, no importa. Estoy bastante cansado como para mirarlo mal. Así que no me queda más remedio que ir a sentarme en uno de los columpios junto a él. 

No sé. Es incómodo. Ambos guardamos silencio y mantenemos nuestras miradas distantes. Esperando...

Ese pelirrojo enserio es raro... Y no digo que yo no lo sea, pero su mirada está tan vacía y tan... Profunda. Y no es que sea algo que me interese en lo personal, pero no pude evitar notarlo. Quizá por el aburrimiento, mi Naruto ya tardó demasiado... 

— ¡Gaara!, ¡Sai!— unas manos nos atrapan a ambos en un gran abrazo. Es Naruto... Un momento... ¿Esto significa que también citó a Gaara aquí? ¡Genial! A la basura la posibilidad de una declaración... 

Naruto se sienta en el columpio que está en medio de donde estamos Gaara y yo. Forma una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y suelta una risita nerviosa ¡Es tan lindo! 

—No sé cómo decir esto— comienza a hablar cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz —Saben que ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y... Quisiera decirles algo— traga saliva con nerviosismo y empieza a sudar —.Hay alguien que me gusta... 

Siento que el tiempo se me para. Mis ojos se abren como platos. Los latidos de mi corazón aceleran. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué alguien le gusta? ¡Mierda! Las probabilidades de que sea yo son una en un millón... 

—No sé si lo conozcan, es de otro grupo... Es...— Dilo... ¡Dilo! ¡Dios! ¡Tengo que saberlo! Naruto vuelve a tragar saliva y hace un esfuerzo mortal por sacar el nombre de su boca —... Sasuke... Uchiha... 

Silencio. 

Me suena ese nombre. _"Sasuke Uchiha"_... ¿De dónde me suena? Ummm... Veamos... ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé! Es el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, el propietario de la empresa más importante del país. _Sharingan&co_. Ese chico engreído y soberbio... ¿Cómo demonios se puede fijar Naruto en alguien como él? Bueno, por lo menos no soy el único que piensa así. Me pregunto... ¿Qué pensará Gaara? 

Por pura curiosidad fijo mi mirada en el pelirrojo. ¿Qué le pasa? Ahora se ve más raro de lo normal. Sus ojos están tan abiertos que bien podría romperse los párpados. Las pupilas aguamarina giran alrededor de sus ojos como si estuvieran perdiendo la cordura. Está temblando. Sus labios tratan de moverse como si quisieran decir algo, pero no puede. Su cuerpo también está temblando. Ese pelirrojo se ve escalofriante. Tiene la mirada de un psicópata. ¿Será por lo que acaba de decir Naruto? Sí, admito que yo también estoy dolido al escucharlo decir que le gustaba Sasuke. ¡Qué dolido! ¡Mi corazón se partió en dos! Pero Gaara enserio se ve mal.

—Chicos, están felices por mí ¿Verdad?— la voz de mi rubio me saca de mis pensamientos. 

—Este... Sí, claro que sí— respondo con una sonrisa falsa. ¡La más falsa que he mostrado en mi vida! 

— ¡Oh, Genial! ¡Gracias, Sai!— dice Naruto casi saltando de la emoción. Se voltea eufóricamente hacia el pelirrojo —. Granadita... ¿Qué me dices tú? 

¿Cómo le llamó? ¿Granadita? Según lo que he leído eso es un alias para reforzar tus lazos con las personas... ¿Le puso un alias a él y a mí no? Oh, ahora sí me siento mal. 

Gaara pronto relaja su mirada y la centra en Naruto. Intenta sonreír pero sólo logra formar una mueca. Suelta un suspiro profundo y logra sonreír ligeramente. 

—Sí... Lo estoy—dice casi inaudiblemente para deleite de Naruto. 

— ¡Estoy feliz!— salta como niño pequeño. ¡Enserio! Naruto Uzumaki es la persona más linda, Kawai y adorable del mundo! —. Ahora necesito pedirles un favor... 

¿Qué? ¿Un favor? Oh, mierda, espero que no sea sobre... 

— ¡Necesito que hagan que Sasuke se enamore de mí!— ¡Mas jodido no puedo estar! Pero yo lo amo, y simplemente no le puedo decir que no. 

—¡Me ayudaran! ¿Verdad? ¡Lo harán! ¿Verdad?... ¿VERDAD?— haló nuestras ropas y se acercó excesivamente a nuestros rostros logrando que Gaara y yo nos sonrojáramos intensamente. 

¿Qué más puedo decir? 

—Sí, lo haremos, ¿Verdad, Gaara?— volteo a ver a Gaara esperando una respuesta. No quiero hacerlo solo. Tendré que "trabajar" con el pelirrojo. 

—Sí— Gaara soltó un murmullo gutural y Naruto nos abrazó fuertemente ¡Casi nos rompe los huesos! 

Estamos en el camino de regreso. Para mi mala suerte Naruto no está. Nos pidió a Gaara y a mí que esperáramos a que Saskue pasara por aquí. Después tenemos que acercarnos a él y empezar una plática "formal", luego sacar de la nada el nombre de "Naruto" y luego preguntarle un montón de cosas y hacerle un montón de sugerencias para lograr que él acepte una cita con mi rubio. 

¡No quiero hacer esto! Me duele ayudar a la persona que amo a ganarse el corazón de alguien que simplemente no lo merece. Apuesto a que a ustedes también les ha pasado. Es doloroso ¿Verdad? 

Pero bueno, no importa. No sé aún que le diremos a Sasuke. A Gaara se le tiene que ocurrir algo porque yo tengo la mente en blanco. 

Como sea. Esto no significa que me dé por vencido. No dejaré de amarlo, y seguiré luchando por conseguir que me ame. 

Cueste lo que cueste, ya lo había dicho. 


	5. ¡Y los mramos como estúpidos!

_Capítulo 5_

_**¡Y los miramos como estúpidos!**_

**[Gaara Pov]**

¡Odio mi vida! 

¿Y qué acaso no tengo derecho a hacerlo? La única persona que me interesa, a la que amo con locura demente, por la que daría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces; está enamorado de un bastardo como Sasuke. ¡Qué mierda! Cualquiera odiaría su vida si estuviera en mis zapatos. 

Y ahora yo tengo que ayudar a Naruto para que ese idiota salga con él. ¡Más jodido no puedo estar! Todo mi mundo se desplomó en cuestión de segundos cuando Naruto dijo que le gustaba Sasuke, y después ¿Qué es lo que me pide? Que lo ayude a que el Uchiha se enamore de él. ¡Mierda! ¡No lo puedo soportar! Ni siquiera sé porque demonios le dije que sí. Hubiera mandado a la mierda todo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hice... Porque simplemente no le puedo dar la espalda a Naruto, aunque quisiera no puedo, él es... ¡Mierda! ¡Ya no sé ni lo que es! 

Me duele la cabeza, no estoy seguro de que hacer cuando el tipo ese aparezca por aquí. Espero que Sai tenga algo en mente, porque yo no pienso cruzar palabra con el Uchiha. Fijo mi mirada en Sai y noto que esta igual de perdido que yo. Tiene la mirada baja, hundido en su propio mundo como siempre; o quizá ya tenga algo planeado para decirle a Sasuke. Será mejor preguntar, si no cuando llegue nos vamos a quedar parados como idiotas retrasados enfrente de él. 

— ¿Qué le vas a decir?— pregunto apartando mi mirada de él. Sai me voltea a ver con cara de confusión. Creo que lo saqué de su mundo de caramelos. 

— ¿¡Qué!?— ¡Upss! —. ¿¡Cómo que qué le voy a decir!?— Jaja, nunca había visto a este chico tan exaltado. Es bastante gracioso. 

—Es una pregunta muy simple, Sai, ¿Te la pregunto más lento para que me entiendas?... ¿Qué... le vas... a decir... al idiota de Sasuke?— Sai frunce el ceño y hace un puchero. Yo por mi parte lo ignoro y sigo esperando su respuesta. 

— ¿Por qué debo de ser yo quien le hable? 

—Porque yo no quiero cruzar palabra con él. 

— ¿Y yo sí?...— dice con evidente sarcasmo. Pff, ruedo mis ojos y suspiro. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir. ¡Yo no quiero hablar con Sasuke! 

—Por Naruto...— Sai cambia drásticamente la expresión de su rostro y me clava a mirada. 

—Eso se llama chantaje. 

—Oye, si no querías ayudar a Naruto, ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que sí? 

—No lo sé, respóndeme tú la pregunta. 

¡Diablos! ¡Me atrapó! Pero no importa, ya es demasiado tarde. Sasuke viene caminando a paso lento justo hacia nosotros. Algo le tiene que decir Sai. Tiene que pensar en algo ¡Ya! 

Seguimos caminando hasta que quedamos a sólo unos pasos de Sasuke. Yo dejo de caminar y me quedo parado ahí. Sai imita mi acción. Ambos miramos al Uchiha acercarse a nosotros. No viene solo, su hermano está con él. Es un chico mayor, creo que va a la Universidad o algo así, eso explica porque Sasuke toma otro camino de regreso a casa. 

Y los hermanos detienen el paso, quedando a la par con Sai y conmigo. Bien, Sai ¡Haz tu entrada! 

Espero, espero, espero, y Sai no suelta ni un suspiro, sólo se les queda viendo como estúpido. ¡Ambos los vemos como estúpidos! ¡Mierda! Sai es un idiota, me va a dejar todo el trabajo a mí, pero no caeré en su juego. Yo no voy a decir nada, tarde o temprano él lo tendrá que hacer. 

Y mientras espero apunto toda mi atención al aludido bastardo que se robó el corazón de mi Naruto. En realidad no sé qué le ve, digo, no digo que yo sea más guapo (ni siquiera me considero atractivo) pero hay mejores que Sasuke, supongo. Aunque... Sé que cuesta admitirlo, no es tan feo. Quizá a Naruto le atrae su apariencia, tan seria y fría; o su mirada, que se contrasta con un ligero tono rojizo mostrando sólo unos ojos vacíos y penetrantes, justo de la manera en la que me mira ahora... Un momento... ¿Me está retando con la mirada? 

Oh, lo hace. Sus ojos me estudian de pies a cabeza como si quisieran comerme con la mirada. Es un idiota ¿Enserio cree que me puede aguantar la mirada? Sí, sus ojos penetran en los míos como taladros, pero yo no me quedo atrás, nunca lo hago y no dejaré que ese idiota se salga con la suya. 

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunta de una manera tan indiferente. ¡La sangre hierve dentro de mí fugazmente! ¿Cómo es posible que a Naruto le guste ese idiota? 

Frunzo el ceño y gruño. ¡Al diablo todo! Ya no me importa si Sai le va a hablar o no. Acabemos con esto ya mismo antes de que empiece a pensar como un psicópata. 

Me acerco a él y tomo su camisa entre mis puños atrayéndolo hacia mí. Él no quita esa mirada inexpresiva de su rostro. Me duele la cabeza, me duele mucho. Mis manos quieren enredarse en su cuello y aplastarlo. Quiero ver la sangre que alimenta su ego salir de su cuerpo dejándolo vacío. Quiero ver su cara horrorizada pidiendo piedad. Quiero hacerle tantas cosas, pero... Sé que eso sólo lastimaría a Naruto y, no soportaría ver a Naruto llorar... Es mejor que me tranquilice. 

Sólo diré lo que vine a decir. 

—Escucha idiota, por alguna razón a Naruto le gustas, y quiere tener una cita contigo. ¿Aceptas? 

Espero su respuesta. Mi mirada se posa en su hermano mayor, quien sólo observa a escena, callado, sin importarle la manera en la que tengo sujeta a Sasuke. 

—¿Quién es Naruto?— devuelvo mi mirada al Uchiha menor y frunzo en ceño. ¡Este estúpido ni siquiera conoce a Naruto! —. ¿Te refieres al niño rubio que vive en esa casa?— señala la casa de Naruto, (por si no lo había dicho, estamos justo enfrente de la casa de mi rubio) Yo intensifico mi mirada afirmando lo que dijo —.Es muy lindo, creo que podría divertirme con él un rato — sonríe maliciosamente. 

Me dan ganas de matarlo, y si no fuera por Naruto de veras lo haría. No importa cómo pero no dejaré que este bastardo se atreva a jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto. 

Lo atraigo más hacia mi rostro y nuestros ojos inexpresivos penetran los otros con la misma intensidad. 

—Si te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto... Te voy a matar— Hasta para mí, eso se escuchó muy melodramático. El amor a veces te hace decir cosas tan estúpidas. Ahora cabe la posibilidad de que me convierta en un asesino por un sentimiento que años atrás ni siquiera sabía que existía. Estoy loco. 

—Inténtalo— dobla los labios en una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué lo intente? Como no. 

Lo suelto y estoy dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero él toma mi muñeca y ejerce presión contra mi cuerpo, yo hago lo mismo. Vuelve a sonreír y está apunto de decirme algo, pero... 

—Sasuke— Una voz grave hace que el Uchiha cambie su expresión a una de disgusto. Fue la voz de su hermano —. Deja de perder el tiempo, te vez como un estúpido— Sasuke me suelta y se para a lado de su hermano —.Camina, que vamos a llegar tarde casa— El mayor lo empuja y hace que camine, por su parte Sasuke rueda los ojos y lo obedece. 

¿Qué fue eso? 

—Dile a Naruto que acepto. Me muero por estar a solas con él— añade mientras se aleja de mí junto al mayor de los Uchihas. 

Oh, mi cabeza ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Es claro que lo único que quiere Sasuke es follar a Naruto. Nada más jugará con él y eso no lo puedo permitir, pero ¿Qué hago? Si le digo a Naruto las intenciones de Sasuke seguramente creerá que estoy celoso... No quiero eso, no quiero que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos aún... ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer? 

— ¡Bien hecho!— grita Sai eufóricamente mientas levanta el dedo pulgar de sus puños —. ¡Eso fue genial, Gaa-chan! 

— ¡Tú ni siquiera ayudaste!, ¡Te quedaste ahí parado como baboso y me dejaste hacer todo el trabajo!— Un momento... ¿Acaso me llamó_... "Gaa-chan"_? ¡Que no sea hipócrita! 

—Lo siento, estaba a punto de hablar, pero tú te adelantaste, y no interrumpí porque lo estabas haciendo muy bien— sonríe sobándose la nuca. 

Una gotita se resbala por mi sien. 

—Estaba a punto de pelearme con Sasuke, pudiste haberme ayudado ¿Sabes? 

Sai se da media vuelta y se aleja despidiéndose con la mano. 

—Será para lo próxima, Gaa-chan— dice haciendo énfasis en _"Gaa-chan"_

¿Qué más da? Me largo a mi casa. 

Abro la puerta. Mis hermanos aún no llegan. Supongo que Temari está con su novio, el flojo de Shikamaru, y Kankuro... Bien, Kankuro seguro fue a emborracharse con Kiba y Neji. 

Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación. Lanzo mi mochila a quien sabe dónde y caigo boca abajo sobre mi cama. Estoy cansado. El día de hoy no fue un lecho de rosas. Naruto me dijo que le gustaba Sasuke, Sasuke sólo quiere utilizar a Naruto y, para colmo, tengo que pasar todo el tiempo con Sai para verificar que todo vaya bien en su "relación" Pff, ¿Alguien quiere mi vida? Es gratis... 

Además no me puedo sacar este estúpido dolor de la cabeza. Siento que en cualquier momento pudiera explotar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. 

En fin, si duermo un poco, quizá mis nervios se calmen, así que ¡O-yasuminasai! 

Repentinamente abro mis ojos. Miro el reloj. Son las once de la noche. El dolor en mi cabeza ya desapareció junto con el sueño. Largo un seco bostezo y me levanto con flojera. 

Quizá mis hermanos ya hayan llegado, pero no tengo ganas de verles la cara. Será mejor que salga a la azotea de mi casa para tomar aire fresco, creo que lo necesito. Además, siempre voy ahí cuando quiero estar solo; Temari y Kankuro nunca suben, así que se ha convertido como en mi espacio personal; un lugar donde puedo pensar y divagar por los confines de mi mente. 

Al momento de abrir la puerta, el aire nocturno choca con mi cara haciendo bailar mis cabellos rojizos. Se siente tan bien... Me gustan las noches como esta. 

Me acerco a la orilla de la azotea y me siento a dejar que el viento haga de las suyas conmigo. Cierro mis ojos y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es... Sí, adivinaron... Es Naruto. 

Ya había dicho que nunca me he enamorado antes, y cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, de alguna manera todo cambio entre nosotros. Por suerte, no para mal; de hecho, creo que sólo cambie yo. 

Cada vez que él invadía mi espacio personal, yo le daba un manotazo y gruñía, ahora sólo me sonrojo y me pongo nervioso. Y yo nunca había sido así con nadie. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser frío, cortante o distante cada vez que alguien me dirigía la palabra. Pero claro, esa regla expiró con Naruto. 

—¡Granadita! ¡Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí!— la voz que más me gusta me saca de mis pensamientos. 

Naruto se acerca a mí desde la azotea de su casa. Somos vecinos, y siempre, desde que me mudé aquí, subimos a platicar acá arriba, en plena luz de la noche. Supongo que este es el lugar más preciado que tengo. Aquí fue la primera vez que conocí a Naruto. 

— ¿Qué pasa?— trato de ocultar lo mal que me siento por lo de Sasuke. 

—Nada, sólo quería verte ¿Quieres que me vaya?— niego con la cabeza ligeramente. Él sonríe de oreja a oreja y se salta a la azotea de mi casa. Se sienta alado de mí. 

— ¡Qué bonita luna!— dice señalando la bola blanca del cielo. 

—Es luna llena— y sí, es muy hermosa. 

De pronto nos quedamos en silencio. Yo miro hacia enfrente, pero puedo ver de reojo que Naruto me está mirando. Dobla sus labios y muestra una sonrisa pequeña. 

—Quiero darte las gracias, Gaa-chan— fijo mi mirada en él —. No sabía si hice bien en decirles que me gustaba Sasuke, pero ahora creo que fue lo correcto. Gracias por apoyarme y por haber logrado que él aceptara una cita conmigo. 

— ¿Cómo supiste que... 

—Sai me lo dijo— suelta una risita traviesa. Debí haberlo sabido, Sai. 

—Como sea, me siento muy feliz de tener a alguien como tú en mi vida. Eres mi mejor amigo, Te quiero, Gaa-chan. 

Y el silencio nos inunda. 

Mi cabeza da vueltas. Él siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor y peor a la vez. Me ve como un amigo, cuando yo lo quiero como algo más. Eso me duele mucho; pero el escucharlo decir que me quiere de alguna manera compensa todo lo malo que ha pasado en el día. 

—Bueno, mañana tengo una cita— se sonroja y empieza a reír nerviosamente —. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir— se levanta y se cruza a la azotea de su casa. Antes de entrar se voltea hacia mí y me sonríe —. ¡Buenas noches, Granadita! 

Y lo veo desaparecer por la puerta. Mis ojos se nublan y siento que voy a llorar. Oh, sí, el siempre frío y reservado Sabaku No Gaara está llorando... Esto no puede ser peor. 

Quizá sea mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir. Mañana tendré que estar "vigilando" junto con Sai la cita de Naruto y Sasuke. Espero que todo vaya bien; aunque deseo todo lo contrario. 

Estoy loco. 

**XxX**

**Nyaa mil gracias por leer ;D**


	6. Mi hermano sobreprotector

_Capítulo 6_

_**Mi hermano sobreprotector y mi rubio enamorado.**_

**[Sasuke Pov]  
**

¡Qué fastidio! 

Lo sé, estoy hablando como el idiota de Shikamaru, pero enserio... El día de hoy ha sido un fastidio completo. Estoy aburrido y cansado, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi habitación y tumbarme sobre la cama. 

Aviento mi mochila a quien sabe dónde y hago lo que me proponía. Dejo azotar mi cuerpo contra el colchón y largo un suspiro. Cierro mis ojos con lentitud y me dispongo a descansar un poco. 

Pero no me dura mucho el gusto... 

—Sasuke... ¿Estas dormido?— escucho la voz de mi hermano mayor llamándome desde la puerta. Abro los ojos y lo miro de mala manera. 

—No, Itachi, estoy súper despierto— digo con sumo sarcasmo — ¿¡Qué no era obvio que sí!?— rompo el sarcasmo y lo enfrento con el ceño fruncido. 

Él sólo suelta una risita y se sienta en la cama. Yo permanezco acostado y lo miro desde mi posición. 

— ¿Por qué tienes las luces apagadas? Te puedes dañar la vista...— Oh, no ¡Ahí va con su papel de hermano sobreprotector otra vez! 

— Estaba dormido, Itachi. Normalmente la gente apaga las luces antes de irse a dormir— ¡Por lógica! 

—Oh, así es... ¿Verdad?— ¿Es idea mía? O hoy mi hermano está más raro de lo normal... 

La mirada que mantenía distante a mí, se vuelve a posar sobre mi figura. Sus ojos me observan de forma... ¿Preocupada? 

— ¿Vas a salir con ese chico?— dice casi en un susurro, desviando la mirada de mí. 

Oh, claro ¡Se me había olvidado por completo!... ¡Qué demonios! ¡Se me había olvidado siquiera presentarme! 

Supongo que ya saben quién soy. Es decir, si se regresan hasta arriba podrán leer algo que dice: _"Sasuke Pov"_ eso significa que yo estoy narrando lo que en este momento estoy viviendo, y además mi hermano pronunció mi nombre hace un momento... Pero por si aún hay dudas... Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, sí, el chico frío de la escuela; sí, el que manda a la mierda a todas las mocosas que me acosan; sí, el que es antisocial y sólo cruza palabra con los maestros y con mi hermano; sí, justamente del que Uzumaki Naruto está enamorado. 

Seguramente están pensando que son un emo, o algo por el estilo. Así que será mejor dar una pequeña descripción de mí (claro, si no les molesta) 

Se podría decir que soy frío e insensible, y la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo, he sido así desde que tengo memoria. No logro entender porque la mayoría de las chicas -estúpidas- se enamoran de mí, si siempre las mando al carajo. Una de esas es una tal Sakura (¡de quien sinceramente ya estoy harto!) Pero bueno, en fin... 

A la única persona a la que le sonrío es... ¡Adivinaron! A mi hermano. Aunque no lo parezca, y a veces sienta ganas de matarlo (no es literal) tenemos una gran relación. Sí, soy muy apegado a él, a pesar de que él sea más sociable que yo. 

Volviendo a lo importante... Naruto Uzumaki está enamorado de mí. Ustedes se preguntarán... ¿Qué es lo que pienso yo? ¿Acaso lo que le dije a Gaara es cierto? ¿Sólo planeo jugar con el rubio un rato? ¿No siento nada por Naruto? 

Bueno, respondiendo a todo eso: Pienso que está bien, supongo; ¡Y no! Lo que le dije al pelirrojo sólo fue para molestarlo, es divertido ver a ese chico enojado; ¡Y tampoco! (¡Por dios! ¡No!) Puede que sea frío, antisocial y todo eso, pero yo no utilizo a la gente como juguete sexual -el sexo no es bueno si no sientes nada por la persona con quien lo haces- Finalmente... No estoy seguro, ¿siento algo por Naruto? Él es lindo, sus ojos son hermosos, además adoro la manera en la que me espía desde la ventana de su habitación... Es ¿adorable? Bueno, no estoy enamorado de él (aún) pero me gusta... Ese rubio me gusta mucho. 

—Sí— contesto doblando mis labios en una sonrisa que apenas y se alcanza a notar. 

Itachi gira la cabeza y clava sus ojos en mí. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, y sus pupilas tiemblan (por alguna razón) Sus labios están entreabiertos. 

— ¿Qué pasa?— ahora sí me está preocupando. 

— No, nada, es sólo que, ¿Enserio te gusta ese chico? Es decir, ni siquiera lo conoces. 

— Me gusta, por eso me tomaré el tiempo de conocerlo. 

Mi hermano traga saliva y desvía la mirada. 

— Como sea, más le vale que no te lastime— dice con resentimiento en sus palabras. 

—Itachi...— Sabía que era sobreprotector, ¿pero tanto? 

Él se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Antes de salir dobla la mirada hacia mí y podría jurar que está sonriéndome. Yo me quedo boquiabierto. 

—Ya duérmete, Sasuke, ya es tarde— sale y cierra mi puerta. 

Yo... Yo no entiendo qué fue eso. Nunca había sido tan protector conmigo, pero bueno, no importa, está bien, supongo, no creo que Naruto me lastime. 

Hoy es sábado por la tarde. Ayer en la noche Gaara se apareció en la puerta de mi casa y me preguntó dónde esperaría a Naruto. Después de hacerlo enojar un poco (¡porque es divertido!) le dije que lo esperaría en el parque de la cuidad (¡no se me ocurrió un mejor lugar!) 

Así que aquí estoy. Traté de verme bien, pero tampoco exagerar tanto como si me fuera a casar. Me puse una camisa blanca, abierta hasta el pecho y unos ajustados pantalones negros con unos _converse_ del mismo color. Suspiro. La hora de encuentro era a las seis y media de la tarde... ¡Son las siete y cuarto! ¿Acaso me habrá dejado plantado? 

Oh, no, pero ahí viene, corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrío. Se ve muy atractivo. 

— ¡Ho-Hola, Sasuke!— dice mientras se soba la nuca nerviosamente — ¡Siento haberme tardado! Es que mi madre no me dejaba salir porque... 

No mentiré, no lo estaba escuchando, sólo me limitaba a mirarlo y mantener un rostro inexpresivo. Lo confirmo, me gusta. Me gusta mucho... 

—No te preocupes— digo y lo tomo de la mano. Él se sonroja notoriamente y baja la mirada. Yo le sonrío ligeramente. 

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— le pregunto. 

Naruto se lleva una mano al estómago y empieza a reír nerviosamente —Jeje, tengo hambre... ¿Te gustaría ir por algo de rámen? — dice. 

—No conozco ningún restaurante de rámen— yo normalmente no como eso ¡Ni siquiera lo he probado! 

Él me sonríe. 

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevaré al mejor puesto de rámen que hayas conocido! ¡Te gustará, Dattebayo!— y me dejo llevar por su mano. 

Nos dirigimos a un puesto modesto, pero agradable. Naruto pide su tazón de rámen con extra carne de puerco y yo pido uno sencillo. 

— ¡Itadakimasu! 

Debo admitirlo, es delicioso. No puedo creer que haya vivido toda mi vida sin probar este delicioso platillo. En fin, terminamos y estoy a punto de sacar del dinero de mis bolsillos cuando... 

— ¿Cuánto es, viejo?— Naruto se adelanta y saca un monedero en forma de sapo, muy chistoso. Da el dinero, se despide y me jala. 

Un momento, se supone que soy yo el que debió haber pagado. ¡Diablos! Me siento como una niñita mimada, no me gusta depender de la gente, será mejor que haga algo antes de que yo quede como Uke. 

Estamos en medio de una calle vacía, son aproximadamente las nueve de la noche. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! En un movimiento algo brusco acorralo a Naruto contra la pared. 

—Sa... Sasuke...— atrapo sus muñecas y comienzo a besarle el cuello. Mi lengua saborea esa deliciosa piel canela dejando varios chupetones sobre esta. Es delicioso. Comienzo a subir hasta empezar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Él suelta un pequeño gemido con mi nombre como título. 

—Eres muy delicioso— le susurro de manera sensual, porque lo es ¡Y mucho! 

Acorto la distancia con el y lo beso. Le muerdo el labio inferior obligándolo a que abra la boca, y no dudo en introducir mi lengua en su húmeda cavidad. Su lengua responde al estímulo de la mía y comenzamos un beso fogoso y salvaje. 

Nuestros cuerpos están tan pegados que parecemos uno mismo. Y de pronto siento como algo despierta en su entrepierna. ¡Ohhg! Su erección roza mi miembro despertándolo también. Ese roce me excita tanto... 

Pero somos humanos, y a nuestros pulmones se les escapa todo el aire. Nos separamos y soltamos suspiros agitados. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas (creo que las mías también lo están) 

Quiero tomar su miembro, quiero que él tome el mío, pero este no es buen lugar, ni buen momento. Quiero enamorarme de él antes de hacerlo mío. Y todo está saliendo bien. Creo que... 

—Me gustas mucho, Naruto— le digo abrazándolo. Él aún se siente nervioso, sus latidos son tan fuertes que los puedo escuchar bien. Corresponde al abrazo y me dice que yo también le gusto, que le gusto desde la primera vez que me vio. 

Sonrío. 

Seguimos nuestro camino y lo dejo en su casa. Nos despedimos con un corto beso en los labios y él entra. 

Me quedo esperando más de lo necesario fuera de su casa. Me gusta mucho ese chico, creo que es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien que no sea de mi familia. Estoy a punto de irme cuando... 

Siento una mirada... ¡No! Son dos... 

Giro mi cabeza y logro ver hasta el fondo de la esquina de la calle dos sombras. Una es de cabellera obscura, delgada; la otra es inconfundiblemente roja, brilla con el contraste de la luz de la luna. Es obvio, esos dos son Gaara y su amiguito pálido (lo siento, no sé su nombre) Pero... ¿Qué demonios hacen? ¿Acaso nos estaban espiando a mí y a Naruto? Pff, ¡Acosadores! 

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Salgan de ahí de una buena vez!— grito provocando al pelirrojo y al pelinegro. 

Oh, no señor, no dejaré que se interpongan entre Naruto y yo. Enserio me gusta ese rubio y no dejaré que unos celosos obsesivos como ellos lo alejen de mí. 


	7. Acosador ¿¡Yo?

_Capítulo 7_

_**¿Acosador?... ¡¿Yo?!**_

**[Sai Pov]**

¡Genial! Sasuke ya nos vio... Le dije a Gaara que debíamos mantenernos más ocultos, ¡Pero nooo! (Nótese el sarcasmo) El pelirrojo quería estar ahí de mirón viendo como le iba a Naruto en su cita. Jeje... Supongo que no debo mentir, yo también quería ver cómo iba todo... ¡Pero, demonios! Pudimos habernos escondido en un lugar mejor, uno no tan obvio para que Sasuke no nos viera... Bueno, en fin, ya es demasiado tarde; el Uchiha nos está llamando, y sería estúpido irnos corriendo de ahí. 

Miro a Gaara, tiene el ceño fruncido y se está mordiendo el labio inferior... Oh, ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¡Se está poniendo rojo del coraje! Ja, parece un tomatito. 

— ¿Vas a salir?— le pregunto. Como era de esperarse, él me ignora y sale de nuestro escondite, caminando lentamente hasta donde está Sasuke. No me queda más remedio que seguirlo, supongo. 

Y entonces las batallas visuales comienzan. ¡Mierda! Siento que salgo sobrando aquí... Sasuke y Gaara sólo se enfocan en ellos dos... Es como si yo no existiera. Bueno, tengo que verlo por el lado bueno, por lo menos no soy yo el que recibe las miradas asesinas. 

Puedo escuchar a Gaara gruñir, y está apretando los dientes; mientras, Sasuke forma una sonrisa satisfactoria y se mantiene con el ceño fruncido, con ese aura lleno de superioridad. Desde mi punto de vista, pareciera como si Sasuke le estuviera restregando en las narices a Gaara que él tuvo una cita con Naruto; algo que, en tanto tiempo, ni Gaara ni yo pudimos lograr. Y al parecer el pelirrojo cayó en su trampa, se nota que no puede soportar la mirada de Sasuke, y casi estoy seguro de que está preparando sus puños para comenzar una pelea... Cielos, me alegra no ser uno de esos dos. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— pregunta Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Volteo mi mirada hacia Gaara y espero que él diga algo, pero no lo hace, ¡No hace nada más que comerse a Sasuke con los ojos! 

—Gaara, tranquilízate— comienzo a zarandearlo para que reaccione; puedo escuchar que el Uchiha suelta una risita burlona. 

— ¡Déjame, Sai!— grita Gaara dándome un manotazo. ¡Auch! Ese chico sí que tiene la mano pesada. 

— ¿Sai, ehh?— Sasuke dirige toda su atención en mí — Así que te llamas Sai, ¿no? 

Asiento mostrando una sonrisa falsa, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Ponerme a gruñir como Gaara? Eso no se me da a mí, nunca he sido bueno con las peleas ni con eso de gruñir; y sinceramente admiro a Gaara por eso. 

—Muy bien, Gaara, Sai— se lleva las manos a la cadera y nos empieza a observar de pies a cabeza. Es incomodo, me siento manoseado y ni siquiera nos ha puesto un dedo encima —. ¿Por qué demonios nos estaban espiando? 

¡Mierda! Sabía que no era buena idea seguirlos, pero Gaara y mi propio subconsciente me obligaron a hacerlo. No es que yo sea un acosador ni nada por el estilo, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. Quería ver a Naruto.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien— trato de excusarme. Se escucharía muy raro decirle que ambos estábamos muertos de los celos y que andábamos de mirones esperando que algo en su cita saliera mal. ¿No? 

—Todo estuvo muy bien, acosadores— entonces vuelve a enfocar toda su atención en Gaara —. Fuimos a comer algo de rámen y después de eso nos empezamos a besar en la obscuridad de la noche — Mierda, no tiene que recordárnoslo ... Gaara se vuelve a poner del color de una manzana madura y aprieta los puños con fuerza —. Oh, y besaba tan bien. Sólo imagínense, su lengua bailando desenfrenadamente con la mía; la manera en la que gemía mi nombre cada vez que le dejaba chupetones en su delicioso cuello. Aghh, no puedo esperar a tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos. 

¿Es idea mía? ¿O Sasuke está tratando de hacer enfadar a Gaara con lo que dijo? Bueno, si es así entonces lo logró. Gaara está ardiendo de los celos. (Y yo no me quedo atrás) 

El pelirrojo se acerca excesivamente al azabache y lo sujeta de su camisa, frunciendo el ceño aún más (si es posible) mientras Sasuke lo mira con esa sonrisa maliciosa aún pegada en el rostro. 

— Si te atreves a jugar con él te juro que... 

— Que ¿Qué?— Sasuke lo desafía. Wow, esto se pone interesante; nunca había visto a Gaara tan molesto. 

— Te mataré. — Trago saliva con dificultad. Unos escalofríos llenan mi cuerpo por un momento y abro los ojos como platos. Eso que dijo no puede ser verdad ¿o, si? Cielos, Gaara es todo un misterio. 

Al parecer la amenaza de muerte no le afectó tanto a Sasuke, él sólo comienza a reír y aparta la mano de Gaara de su pecho. 

— Tranquilo rojito, ¿Acaso me crees capaz de lastimar a una lindura como Naruto?— dice de manera... ¿Sensual? Tsk...! 

Gaara gruñe mientras Sasuke vuelve a reír. 

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, no le haré nada que él no quiera ¿te parece?— dice el Uchiha secamente. Nos empieza a mirar a ambos y luego suspira. —. Así que será mejor que dejen de andar de mirones, eso se llama acoso, ¿saben? 

— ¿Acoso?— pregunto yo ingenuamente. 

—Sí, acoso— afirma Sasuke —. Por ejemplo: imagina que tienes una cita con el mapache rojito— ¡¿Qué?! —. ¿Qué te parecería que yo los anduviera siguiendo y que interrumpiera el momento en el que te está besando apasionadamente? Te molestarías, ¿no? 

¿Qué demonios dijo este loco? ¿Yo? ¿En una cita con Gaara? ¿¡Besándonos!? Oh... ¡Es un maldito! 

— ¡Uchiha, bastardo!— Gaara se le echa encima — ¿¡Que Carajos acabas de decir!?— Parece que al pelirrojo también le molestó esa suposición de él y yo juntos. Suelta un puñetazo en la cara de Sasuke, tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió. 

Espero que con eso haya aprendido. ¿Cómo se atreve a suponer algo tan... ¿Estúpido? Sasuke empieza a reírse y se soba la parte donde Gaara le golpeó. 

En un movimiento no muy claro, el Uchiha agarra a Gaara de su camisa y se prepara para devolverle el favor. Vaya, debería ayudar a Gaara, pero ¿Cómo? 

—Sasuke... 

De pronto, el aludido relaja sus facciones y suelta a Gaara. Se gira y deja ver a un pelinegro más grande que él. Si no mal recuerdo, es su hermano mayor. 

—Ya basta— dice el Uchiha mayor. Sasuke sólo lo mira detenidamente, se quedan así por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente suspira y se coloca a lado de su hermano.. 

—Está bien— dice sin más, resignadamente. Antes de irse vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre Gaara —.Esto aún no termina mapachito rojo.— y entonces, ambos Uchiha desaparecen en la obscuridad. 

Vaya, eso fue raro, pero por lo menos no se agarraron a puñetazos. Me pregunto qué hubiera hecho yo si Itachi no hubiera aparecido... Acaso... ¿Dejaría que Gaara y Sasuke se mataran a golpes? Es decir, yo no sé pelear, y ni siquiera sabría cómo detenerlos... ¿Qué hubiera hecho para evitar que ambos se rompieran la cara?... Muy bien, no creo que deba preocuparme por eso, el "hubiera" no existe. 

Gaara sigue enojado, se le nota. Me acerco a él y coloco mi mano en su hombro. 

— ¿Estás bien, Gaara-kun?— le pregunto curiosamente. Él me mira de reojo y suspira. 

—Sí— responde secamente y se dirige a su casa. 

¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, todo esto pasó justo enfrente de la casa de Naruto... ¡Dios! ¡Que bueno que mi rubio no escuchó! O al menos eso espero... 

Como sea, ya es muy noche y será mejor que yo también regrese a casa. 

Tengo sueño, todo lo que pasó hoy me dejó bastante cansado; nunca creí llegar a ver a Gaara actuar de esa manera. Sí que está loco por Naruto, y claro, yo también lo estoy, pero no soy tan impulsivo como Gaara. Supongo que está bien por él. 

Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el sueño me invada... Pero la maldita imagen de Sasuke besando a Naruto llega de golpe a mi cabeza. Me acuerdo como los miraba Gaara en ese momento, parecía querer estallar, pero a duras penas se contuvo. La verdad es que lo entiendo. Es decir, no es justo, no es justo que Sasuke haya llegado así de la nada y nos quitara a Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nosotros hemos estado enamorados de Naruto desde hace tiempo y, se suponía que esta era una pelea entre Gaara y yo. Así debía de ser... Pero ahora...


	8. ¡Amo a mi estúpido hermano menor!

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Omg, primero que nada, lo siento por mi horrible tardanza, en verdad, comprenderé si ya nadie lee esto TTnTT Pero si lo hacen me harían muy muy feliz, así que aquí les dejo una conty, espero que les guste :3**

_Capítulo 8_

_**¡Amo a mi estúpido hermano menor!  
**_

**[Itachi Pov]  
**

¿Acosador?... Soy un... ¿Acosador?... Últimamente esa loca idea ha estado ocupando todo el espacio de mi mente, y simplemente no me la puedo creer. Yo no soy un acosador, yo sólo me preocupo por mi estúpido hermano menor... ¿Acaso eso está mal? Discretamente, poso mi mirada sobre mi Ototo, él camina junto a mí, ausente, como perdido en su propio mundo. Suspiro y aparto la vista de él. 

Pronto llegamos a casa. Sasuke sube las escaleras directamente a su habitación... Y yo... Y yo lo sigo. Aunque esté abierta, doy tres golpes a la puerta, él voltea y posa su mirada en mí. 

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunta desganadamente mientras se deja caer sobre su cama. Me acerco, sin encender las luces; porque sé que eso a él no le gusta. Me siento sobre la cama y él me mira desde su posición. 

Ahh, mi estúpido hermano menor... 

— ¿Te molestaste?— le pregunto seriamente. Él arquea una ceja y forma una delgada sonrisa. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por evitar que iniciara una pelea con el mapache rojito?— dice mientras se acomoda en su lugar, aún con sus ojos fijos en mí. —. No te preocupes, otro día que no estés ahí continuaré lo que dejé pendiente. 

No puedo hacer más que reír. Conociendo a Sasuke, estaba seguro de que se molestaría conmigo; pero no fue así. ¡Gracias a Dios! 

— ¿Necesitas algo más, Itachi?— su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Reacciono inmediatamente y vuelvo a sonreír. 

—No. — digo mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la salida. 

— Ahh, ¿no? Pensé que querrías saber cómo me fue con Naruto hoy— ¡Por poco se me olvidaba! 

Rápida y discretamente (sí eso se puede, jeje) regreso toda mi atención hacia él. Mi hermano me mira con una sonrisa quisquillosa formada en sus delgados labios. 

— Me fue bien, a pesar de que Sai y Gaara estuvieran espiándonos todo el tiempo. Ellos dos son unos acosadores, ¿sabes?— ¿Acosadores? Umm, creo que no soy el único. Me pregunto... ¿Qué traerán entre manos ese pelirrojo y el otro chico que se parece tanto a mi hermano? 

— ¿Es por eso que te ibas a pelear con ellos?— pregunto tratando de camuflajear mi curiosidad con mi típico semblante frío e indiferente. 

—Fue por eso... O por qué le dije al mapachito que algún día terminaría casado con su pálido amiguito... No estoy seguro, pero creo que por eso me golpeó— ¿Qué? ¿Ese pelirrojo golpeó a Sasuke? Ahh, lo tendré muy bien vigilado... 

—Ten más cuidado de con quién te metes— le digo mostrando una débil sonrisa. Sasuke suelta una animada risita. Se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se coloca frente a mí. Ahh, aún es muy pequeño. 

—No te preocupes— dice frunciendo el ceño y sonriéndome ampliamente —. No me pasará nada si te tengo ahí vigilándome todo el tiempo. 

Así que se dio cuenta ¿ehh? Bueno, después de todo es un Uchiha... Es mi estúpido hermano menor. 

Reprimo el sonrojo estaba por aparecer en mis mejillas y noto como él amplía su sonrisa. Yo por mi parte trato de mantener mi rostro libre de cualquier expresión. 

—Entonces crees que yo también soy un acosador— no, no fue pregunta, fue más bien una afirmación. 

— ¿Acosador? Jaja, tú eres mi hermano; siempre has sido así. Como en mi primer día de clases, ¿te acuerdas? Te quedaste todo el día pegado a la ventana del salón sólo para verificar que yo no estuviera llorando hasta que Iruka-sensei te sacó a patadas de la escuela— ¿Me tenía que recordar eso? Jeje... Ahora no creo poder ocultar mi sonrojo...—. O la vez que insististe en dormir conmigo después de ver "Juego macabro" porque creíste que me despertaría llorando a la mitad de la noche... 

—Pero la cama amaneció mojada el día siguiente. 

— ¡Oye!— infla sus cachetes formando un puchero bastante tierno. Jaja esta vez él es el que está sonrojado. 

—Como sea— digo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta —Ya es muy noche, ya duérmete, Sasuke. 

—Itachi...— me llama y yo detengo el paso, mirándolo de reojo. —. Tú no eres ningún acosador, eres mi hermano mayor y se supone que siempre debes estar ahí para mí. 

¿Estás seguro? Para mí, vigilarte todo el tiempo está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo... Nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara... Estúpido hermanito. 

—Ya duérmete, Sasuke— le digo, sonriendo ligeramente, para después salir de su habitación e irme a la mía. 

Me recargo en la puerta de mi cuarto y me resbalo sobre ella, cayendo sentado sobre el piso. Suspiro... ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué me molesta que mi hermano se relacione con la gente? ¡Diablos, Itachi! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! 

Me levanto rápidamente, me pongo una chamarra negra y salgo de mi habitación. 

Salgo de mi casa también. 

Necesito alguien con quien hablar... 

•_•

— Pues yo no te entiendo nada. 

Doy otro trago a mi bebida, uno exagerado, creo. Era media yarda y me la acabé en 10 minutos... ¡Quiero otra más! 

—No esperaba que me entendieras— contesto, con la voz un poco ronca —. Sólo quería que me escucharas. 

—Ya te escuché, ¿y ahora qué? 

Pido a la mesera otro trago. Ella me sonríe coquetamente y va por mi pedido moviendo las caderas eróticamente. Jaja, se ve como una puta. 

Regreso mi mirada a mi acompañante y recargo mi mentón sobre mis brazos —. Esperaba que me dieras un consejo... 

—Hay, Itachi, si no me explicas bien las cosas no podré ayudarte— me responde mientras da otro trago a su bebida. No entiendo, yo ya voy por la tercera ronda mientras él todavía lucha por acabarse la primera... 

Aspiro una gran cantidad de oxígeno. Muy bien... ¡Hora de hablar! (Otra vez) 

—Espío todo el tiempo a mi hermano porque me da miedo que se relacione con la gente; y peor aún, que tenga novio.— la mesera regresa con mi trago y extiende la mano para que yo lo tome. Acerco mi mano y ella procura rozar sus dedos con los míos. Me guiña un ojo y se retira la muy zorra. 

Bebo el líquido con desesperación ¡Diablos! Soy débil... 

—Ajá y... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó hoy? 

—Pues... ¡Hip!— Oh, mierda ¡Maldita borrachera! — Me preocupé porque ¡Hip!.. Porque eran más de las nueve de la moche y ¡Hip! Y Sasuke todavía no llegaba de su cita. ¡Hip! Entonces salí a buscarlo y ¡Hip! Lo encontré apunto de pelearse con ¡Hip! Con tu primo ¡Hip!... 

—Y... 

—Lo detuve y regresó a casa conmigo... ¡Hip! 

—Aún sigo sin entender cuál es el problema...— lo miro seriamente, con una gotita resbalando por la cien. 

— ¡Mierda, Sasori! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de mi estúpido hermano menor!— Este chico... ¡Siempre termina sacándome de mis casillas! 

—Ahh, — dice tranquilamente, dando el último sorbo a su bebida — Pues por ahí hubieras empezado. 

Un tic se apodera me mis ojos... Ahh me dan ganas de matarlo (literalmente) ¿Que quién es este chico? Lo siento, se me había olvidado mencionarlo. Él es Sasori, es mi mejor amigo, la única persona que de alguna manera me logra entender; por eso vine a hablar con él. Necesitaba decirle a alguien mi vergonzoso secreto, y él es la única persona en la que puedo confiar... Pero a veces es tan... ¡Insoportable! 

—Entonces... ¡Hip! ¿Qué opinas que deba hacer?— pregunto aún con el tic en mis ojos, esperando que esta vez me dé una respuesta coherente. 

— Si Sasuke está enamorado del tal Naruto, entonces déjalo en paz— dice mientras se enrosca sus cabellos rojizos con su dedo —. Además eso que haces no es natural, no seas incestuoso y búscate a alguien de tu edad. 

Analizo lo que mi amigo dice; tiene sentido, supongo, pero sólo hay un problema... 

— Pero yo sólo atraigo a puras zorras ¡Hip!— se oye mal, lo sé; pero esa es la verdad. Soy un imán para ellas y eso no me gusta. 

—Umm...— Sasori se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativo — ¿Sabes? Ayer conocí a un chico rubio en la escuela de arte; es un mocoso, pero no está mal. Tal vez él pueda hacer que olvides a tu hermano. 

Ahh, por eso quiero a mi estúpido mejor amigo. Sonrío ligeramente y me levanto de mi asiento, dejando el dinero de todos mis tragos sobre la barra. ¡Diablos! ¡Tanto dinero echado a la basura! Nunca volveré a tomar... 

Sasori y yo pasamos a través de la asfixiante masa humana que había en el bar, todos idiotizados por los exóticos movimientos de caderas que hacían las bailarinas. Algunos otros, escogiendo entre la lista de chicos donceles y nekos alguno para entretenerse un rato. Después de casi ser aplastados como cucarachas, logramos salir del local y comenzamos a caminar por las obscuras calles de Konoha. 

Estoy mareado, trato de mantenerme en equilibrio, pero me es imposible... ¡Hip! Ahh, ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito alcohol! Me sostengo de Sasori y cruzo mi brazo por su hombro. Tsk, esto es vergonzoso. 

—Tu madre te matará si entras borracho a tu casa— dice mi pelirrojo amigo. Hmp, para mi mala suerte tiene razón. 

— ¡Hip! ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?— pregunto con la voz más extraña que puedan imaginar. 

— Ya que...— responde Sasori tranquilamente. 

—Umm, hip...—vaya, los "hips" están perdiendo su intensidad —. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el chico rubio del que me hablaste? 

Sasori mira al cielo nocturno y suspira. Trata de acordarse del nombre del chico, pero se tarda mucho; me estoy comenzando a fastidiar... 

—... Dei...dara... Sí, creo que así se llamaba— ¿Deidara? Umm, es un nombre muy extraño, pero bueno. ¡Todo sea por dejar de sentir cosas inapropiadas hacia mi Ototo! 

—Te lo presentaré mañana— agrega Sasori. Yo asiento y trato de cerrar los ojos para dejar de sentirme mareado. 

Llegamos a su casa. Entramos y subimos las escaleras hasta el pasillo de su habitación. 

—Puedes dormir aquí— abre la puerta que está frente a su cuarto y me indica que pase. 

—Hasta mañana. — dice tranquilamente y cierra la puerta. 

Me dejo caer sobre la pequeña cama individual y largo un suspiro. Pff, la verdad es que no sé en qué momento empecé a sentir algo más por Sasuke que no fuera el cariño que le tengo como hermano. Él es tan lindo, tierno e ingenuo. Me acuerdo que el día en el que nació yo estaba molesto; no quería que un mocosito como él me quitara el amor de mis padres. Pero cuando fue creciendo me di cuenta de que él era tan... ¿Lindo? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra correcta. Era tan pequeño, tan adorable y tan... Estúpido. Y empecé a tomarle cierto cariño que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo hasta llegar a lo que es ahora: un enfermizo amor antinatural que me está volviendo loco... 

Ya no sé qué hacer... 

Espero que Deidara me haga olvidarlo... 

Sí, eso espero... 


End file.
